


Devilish Angel

by 9foxgrl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arson, Aziraphale has a fan club in Hell, Aziraphale is not allowed to drink vodka unsupervised, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Christmas Goat, Crowley is the president, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9foxgrl/pseuds/9foxgrl
Summary: While idly bantering about the past, Anathema asks the question. What kind of temptations did Aziraphale perform for Crowley?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 173





	Devilish Angel

“Hey, Crowley?”

“Yeah?” Crowley asked nonchalantly from his lounging spot beside his angel who was feeding him the occasional grape.

“You said that you and Aziraphale would once in a while switch jobs.”

“Yes?”

“What kind of temptations does an angel perform?” Anathema asked curiously. Newt looked up from his plate of snacks.

“Oh…non too flashy ones,” Aziraphale commented as he nibbled on a grape.

Crowley snorted. “The dastardly kinds; I got six commendations for just the Gävle Goat alone. Demons have made it a tradition to take bets if it’s going to catch fire before Christmas.”

“It was a good idea at the time, I didn’t mean for it to become a tradition of arson.” Aziraphale grumbled.

“And don’t get me started on the baby Jesus theft.”

Newt nearly spat out his drink. “The what?”

“THAT WAS A MISTAKE! I WAS DRUNK!”

“And yet another reminder why you’re not allowed to drink vodka,” Crowley replied. “Then there was the wine fountain in Caldari di Ortona.”

“That was both our faults and you know it.” Aziraphale replied with a scowl.

“Duolingo.”

“That was you?!” Newton squeaked in terror, Aziraphale’s eyes narrowed.

“If being nearly discorporate was enough for me to become fluent in French, then a gentle nudge every now and then is enough for humans.”

“Gentle nudge? It gave me anxiety!”

“But the worse was his revenge for the Library of Alexandria. That was the first true recorded truce between Heaven and Hell and earned Angel a fan club in three of the nine circles of Hell.”

The humans turned to look at the angel before turning to Crowley.

“What did he do?”

“N-nothing…”

Crowley lowered his glasses in order to stare at his husband. “Angel, there is literally a Baroque oil painting in Beelzebub’s office depicting you and Dagon orchestrating the fall of the Rome.”

Aziraphale eyes were now glowing eerily like bolts of plasma. “The bastards deserved it.”

“To this day he can’t watch the ‘Tragedy of Julius Caesar’ without cackling like a mad man,” Crowley stated. “You know the saying, ‘It’s always the quiet ones?’ He’s the reason for that saying.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came across the 'Aziraphale has a fan club in Hell' idea on Tumblr and I just had to add something to it.


End file.
